


Wonderful Morning:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Blushing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Comforting, Consensual, Desire, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposed, General, Hot, Hot Sex, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Stripping, Thinking, Walks On The Beach, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Guys thought about their night of passion, & talk about it, Do they stay together?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Morning:

*Summary: The Guys thought about their night of passion, & talk about it, Do they stay together?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Danny woke up first, after a great round of sex the night before, It made the intimate act feel so much special, cause he was doing it with the one that he loved, He has no regrets ever, on what had happened between them. He was deep in thought, about exactly what happened between them last night, & it brought a sly smile, as he thought about it. Here is what happened.

 

_< Flashback>_

_They broke through the door, & they were kissing up a storm, They were marking, licking, & teasing, as they were making their way through each of the room, Danny, despite the size of him, had Steve against a wall, in the kitchen, & feasting upon his exposed neck. The Five-O Commander moaned in response, & said, "God, Danny, Please take me, Take me now !", He exclaimed, as he begged, & the blond & him both saw that Steve was sporting a hard on, & Steve was blushing, & the loudmouth detective reassured him, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Super Seal, Let your lust, & carnal desires go", & he went for the zipper....._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

Danny was brought out his thoughts by Steve whimpering, & trying to get closer to his lover, The Blond said to his lover's sleeping form, "Don't worry, Steve, I am here for you". He continued to think about the evening before, & how luscious his lover's body was. It was the most exciting night of his life, & he will always remember it, as long as he lives. He pulled the hunky man closer to him, & he went back to his thoughts, & musings, while his lover was secured in his arms, sleeping peacefully, & comfortably.

 

_< Flashback>_

_They were kissing each other, as they were making their way to Steve's Bedroom, Their clothes were rumpled, half off, or opened, leaving them exposed. Danny was never the bold one, He sucked on Steve's neck, like he had eaten in awhile, Steve said breathlessly exclaiming, "Shit, Danny, That feels ** _so_** fucking good !", He pushes him on the bed,  & rips the open shirt off of his body, Then, He pushes him down on the bed, Straddles him & he interlocks his fingers with his lover's, He said smirking, & winked at his hot stud of a boyfriend, as a response to this._

_They_

_"I have ways of making you talk, Super Seal", The Blond said, as he licked the outer shell of an ear on Steve's right side, & then he nibbled it, just because he can. Steve was moaning, & groaning out his pleasure, & he lets out a little yelp, as the blond adonis nipped at his collar bone, & shoulder, making his way to the other side, licking his path, in an attempt to soothed the sting, he put on Steve's body._

_He tortured his nipples for awhile, Then, He made his way down his muscular & delicious body, When he got to his pants, Steve shoom his head "no", But Danny said wickedly, "No dice, Babe, I get to see how beautiful, hot, & sexy you are", He pulled them down, along with his boxers, & went to town immediately, "Hot Damn, You are _so_ sexy !", he exclaimed,  & Steve blushed in response, saying, "Thank you", & the former native of New Jersey went back to what he was doing._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

"Danny, Are you okay ?", The Five-O Commander asked, taking him away from his thoughts, Danny smiled, "Morning, Sailor, I am just fine", he said, as he was reassuring him. Steve smiked for the first time in a long time. He said, "Last night was perfect", The Loudmouth Detective was agreeing with him, & saud smiling, "It sure was", Their bliss was interrupted by the growling of their stomaches. "How about some breakfast ?", Steve nodded vigorously, & said with a smile, "Yes, Please, Danno", Danny kissed the top of his head, & said, "I will be back quick", He tgrew ib some pants, & headed down to the kitchen. It left Steve to have a flashback about the night before this time.

 

_< Flashback>_

_Steve was getting the royal treatment from Danny, as he was getting his brains sucked out through his dick, & he found that he liked it. Danny turned him around, & heated his asscheeks, by smacking them, & he rimmed & prepped him with lube. He fucked him like a rabbit, & rode him hard, & put out wet, The sounds that his blond lover were making, it was getting to the former seal, that is when he took action, & made sure that Danny was satisfied in this deal too. Cause, He is a nice guy like that._

_He flipped them over, using a fancy maneuver, & he fucked Danny hard, & wild with a little bit of passion, lust, & desire thrown into it. Danny was groaning, as his body was getting worshiped by that sinful mouth, & tongue. The Blind met his lover thrust for thrust, as they were creating a delicious friction, & rhythm. Danny came wild, & hard, Steve followed soon afterwards. They were spent, & let their hot bodies cool down, Steve said, "I love you, Danny, So much", & Danny smiled, & said seductively, "I love you too, **_Baby_** ", & gave his spent cock a possessive squeeze, which Steve groaned in response, & they held each other, as they fell asleep like that in a peaceful slumber._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

"What are you think about, **_Baby_** ?", Danny's voice purred seductively, as it broke into his thoughts, as he leaned against the doorjamb, with the tray, that cintains their breakfast. "I was thinking that after breakfast, I am gonna fuck  & milk you dry, that you won't remember a thing, **_Stud_** ", Steve said equally seductive. The Blond said in a challenging tone, "Promises, Promises, Steven". They got settled, & ate the wonderful food that Danny cooked, as soon as the blond put the tray to the side, The Seal pounced on him, practically ripping the sweatpants off of Danny's body.

 

They went at it like crazy, & trying to up the other, In terms of giving pleasure. The Couple marking, biting, & claiming every part of the other's body, They went to the shower, & had another round, which they didn't know that they had in them. They cleaned & dried themselves off, & cleaned up the bathroom, & bedroom, They put fresh sheets on the bed. They held each other, Danny said, "Well, That was a nice to a beauiful & wonderful morning", & Steve agreed, & asked, "How about a nice walk along the beach ?", The Blond yawned, & nodded in response, "Sure", he said, & they entered a peaceful slumber, as they are dreaming of their beautiful & secured future, & lives together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
